donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PegasusMan/Monthly Blog 9 - Disambiguations
«« Monthly Blog 8 Monthly Blog 10 »» ---- Hello Donkey Kong Wiki users! PegasusMan here! Spring has finally arrived in the northern hemisphere! And for Monthly Cursors, that means a spring-themed cursor. News Squiddicus is the first spring-themed cursor! Donkey Kong Country Returns and Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, are the only two Donkey Kong games that Squiddicus appears in, unfortunately. In Donkey Kong Country Returns, he can be first seen in the stage titled "Stormy Shore," where he attempts to stop Donkey and Diddy Kong from finishing the stage. Fun fact: this is the largest cursor we've had so far! With dimensions of 100 x 37 pixels, it takes the title of being the largest cursor. As for the Monthly Poll, eveyone seems to have adequate knowledge of the Donkey Kong universe! 14 people voted that Dixie Kong is Kiddy Kong's older sister, 16 '''people voted that Dixie Kong is Kiddy Kong's cousin, and '''13 people voted that Dixie Kong is Kiddy Kong's mother. The correct answer is the second one; Dixie Kong is Kiddy Kong's cousin. This is clearly stated at the beginning of Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! by Funky Kong in his rental shop. Disambiguations Now that everything on my General Editing Tips page has been talked about, I want to move onto more advanced and more applicable things to what is going on right now on the wiki. One of those things are the disambiguations on this wiki. First of all, what does the word "disambiguation" even mean? Whenever I see a big and unfamiliar word, I break it down into three parts: the first part is the prefix, the second part is the root word, and the third part is the suffix. In the word "disambiguation," the prefix is "dis," which means apart (like disentangle; you take apart a tangle). The root word is "ambiguous," which is defined as something that is not clear in meaning. The suffix is "ion," and it only means an action or something like an action is taking place. Putting this all together, and the definition of "disambiguation" is: "to make something ambiguous clear." Here is an example of the word being used: Pretend you're scouring Donkey Kong Wiki, just because you're bored or you want to edit just for fun. You come across this sentence: "This could have changed the apperance of Donkey Kong." At first, you may think that the noun in the sentence, "Donkey Kong," is the character Donkey Kong III, but if you read closely, "Donkey Kong" has two meanings; it could mean "Donkey Kong" as in the character, or "Donkey Kong" as in the video game. In this case, "Donkey Kong" should be linked to a disambiguation page, much like the one here. Or, this problem can be solved instantaneously by looking at the noun using context clues. If the sentence before the sentence stated above, the meaning of "Donkey Kong" could become clear: "Rare and Nintendo have worked together to create the best apperance of Donkey Kong, with many muscles and the famous hair curl at the top of his head. If Rare and Nintendo did not work together, the apperance of Donkey Kong could have been much different." As you can see, from these sentences, you, the reader, obviously would know that Donkey Kong the character, is being addressed. As a final point, be clear in your writing. Sometimes less is better. Top contributor This week's top contributor is me, but in second place is Smoke.! ---- Terminus of blog..._ Category:Blog posts